


The Savage and The Dancer

by AlexxAplin, Glytchy



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Battle Magic, Dancing Lessons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Other, Scy Fy, Series Spoilers, Spoilers, The Magicians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxAplin/pseuds/AlexxAplin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Magicians told from mostly the perspective of Henri and Jericho. Shit going sideways in this universe and these two are sick of Jane's meek and useless practically hands off way of doing things.</p><p> </p><p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entrances Darling

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by my best friend and I hearing Rihanna's "Needed Me" The music kinda took over and had us dancing, this happened to take place directly after we watched The Magicians so we still had our pretty heads filled with thoughts of battle magic and taking down the Beast.
> 
> So was birthed our characters Jericho and Henri. Enjoy.

"Ah Brakebills University...it's been quite a few years since we've come here, I'm surprised they let us come back after the whole...Cthulhu Tentacle Orgy of 1953" Henri Augustin commented with a smile, his electric blue hair tied back in a ponytail as he walked with Jericho, his best friend and world renowned dance partner. "I do love teaching here though, the young minds, the young asses…unf" he chuckled a bit. 

They were renowned dancers, but also performers of song, dance, magic, and martial arts. They were asked to perform a "Music and Magic" class at Brakebills, and Henri and Jericho had not wanted to refuse. 

Henri was the son of the god Hades and the goddess Hecate, and had lived as an orphan nomad most of his life, alone, a "Savage" amongst other magicians. In time though, he had met Jericho and they had instantly formed a connection, traveling through the centuries and learning magic, growing in power and simply doing whatever the hell they wanted. They had discovered though, that they danced together well, and used magic to compliment their dances in ways far beyond normal dancing.

"Mmm" Jericho Arikade half listened as she swayed her hips, chuckling in that sultry way that made people pay attention. "That had been my favorite year here." Her hands worked, fingers bending, Magic flowing as in her mind she worked out everything they needed and just how hideous the clothes would be for their students. During their chat her hair changed from monochrome gray to vibrant sapphire, twisting into a faux hawk

"Henri baby, ugly, eye bleeding jumpsuits, in that yellow plaid you hate in that one game we love" She finger combed his hair for a moment letting the mental image flow into his mind.

Jericho could feel his thoughts, the word Savage flickering over his, she laughed to herself, tangoing down memory lane as they breezed toward their designated classroom, how different the world had been when they'd met. Barely tickling the tips of the electric age. A bit of laughter bubbled out as she recalled the first time Henri had seen her, dancing in barely anything over the churning beach waters, moving herself with the waves. 

"Remember when we got that one fucker drunk and gave him the idea to make dildos?" She popped off.

"Oh gurl no, can't we just stick with prison orange rather than Plaidweave yellow? that shit is GROSS" Henri chuckled in his lightly accented tone. He had lived in quite a few places, so his accent was hard to place as it shifted around, from British, to Creole, to even Scottish or Irish depending on where they spent their time. As they walked Henri's stride was graceful and yet rhythmic, in a way that it was almost as though his body moved simply in walking, in a way that could be considered dancing, orbs of glowing magic circling him and making passersby watch with awe as they made their way to the classroom they were going to use. 

"Ohhh, that was a fun day...if I remember correctly he was after you for years after that, always preferred you over me" he admitted with a gentle smile "I can't wait to blow these student's minds, our demonstration is going to be glorious" Henri added excitedly, entering the large classroom and using magic to move the desks to the outside of the room to give them and the students room to move.

"YES!" She cackled, drawing more attention, the grace of her body, fluid and pure had many people taking pictures, each move she made complimenting Henri's as his did hers. "They will undoubtedly hate them as much as you do my darling." She grinned flashing her signature smirk. Her heart fluttered in excitement, they were going to own this school and send it spinning harder then Auntie Em's house in the twister.

With a wave and thrust of her hands the light over head changed and magically enhanced speakers melted into existence, as if one was watching the rewinding footage of a burning portrait, she took care of their clothes at the male in charge of strictly combat training came in with racks of dummies in tow. "You are late by an hour. Those were already meant to be set up." 

The buff male crossed his arms sneering. "You both just got here why do you give two fucks?" With a snap the dummies marched into place.

Her mismatched eyes danced over him as she pecked away at her play list doing her last minute checks. "Henri... remind me why killing the rude is bad? I'm feeling a teensy amnesiatic, gorgeous”

"We got here just now and were assured that everything would be in place BEFORE we arrived" Henri answered the man coldly "It is merely the principle of things, I didn't realize that Brakebills tolerated delays now" he added before he looked to Jericho "Oh you know, we're here to help the kids, not make Brakebills lose accreditation and funding" he pointed out "and there's the whole magical law thing”

Jericho gave a dramatic full-body sigh. "Fucking hell." With a snap she caused the other instructor to bite his tongue. "Anyways, Henri darling, everything is set and ready, our music is ready. I thought we'd give them "Needed Me" first, since poetically and literally these kids NEED us." 

The defense instructor growled, glaring at the two, he knew he couldn't actually go against them. The Savage and the Dancer. They could easily level this school. Take the lives of everyone in it. Most people said they were worse then the Beast when push came to shove.

Henri smirked devilishly "Oooh that one is my FAVORITE! I can't wait!" he grinned gleefully, bouncing on the balls of his feet a little before he looked at the instructor "If you ever need to brush up on your own training feel free to stop by, I think I could give you a run for your money...for now though, run along please...can't have your "G-Rated" teachings undermining what we have to tell the kids, goodness knows they're gonna need a dose of reality" 

He knew he could kick the defense instructor's ass, but he wouldn't mind reminding the instructor of that.

"They need a swift kick in the teeth with a reality roundhouse" Cracking her knuckles and stretching her body, she moved against Henri, laughing softly as they played for a few moments, while waiting for the students to file in.


	2. Opening Performance

Eliot Waugh burst out laughing at the sheer look of horror on more then half the younger students faces when the Headmaster mentioned dancing lessons, he stopped dead, eyes wide hands clutching his dearest best bitch Margo's shirt, he knew those names, he knew those names beyond a shadow of a doubt.  
Henri played around with Jericho for a bit, and as a last minute touch to the room, he levitated a few crystals charged with luminescent magic to make them cast an array of rainbow colors all around the room. he left them floating at various elevations in the room, before he went back over to Jericho "there we go, now we have mood lighting, the training dummies are set, now we just need our victi---students to arrive" he grinned devilishly. 

Margo looked at Eliot and squealed, and before Penny could make a smartass remark she looked at him with a death glare "if you mess this up for us I will turn your penis into a non-functioning vagina...these two are world renowned dancers and incredibly powerful magicians! I will END YOUR REPRODUCING!”

Eliot cackled in a most unbecoming fashion, eagerly dragging Margo. "Better yet make him pregnant as a man with a penis and then let him freak out about how he will push a baby out of his schlong!"

Alice fidgeted with a bracelet given to her by Quentin as they filed inside the dimly lit room. The students could tell things were different even in the darkness, Eliot tugged Margo to the from pulling her onto his lap as they trembled with anticipation and eagerness. "If I faint slap me!"

Jericho giggled under her breath, the students couldn't see them as of yet, but the charge in the air, was thick, they were still well known by most. When the students were seated or standing Jericho's timed magic kicked on the music, and Henri had the lights glimmering around them, as Needed Me filled the air and the lights hit herself and Henri they were gliding to each other across the floor, with a flourishing twist of her body and a release of sparkling magic she was in full swing, her cream tan skin exposed with little left to imagine.

Before the music started, Penny muttered "Who the fuck are these people and why are we taking a DANCE class?" but before anyone else could answer Margo gave the slightest of crazy eyes and looked at Penny "If you mess this up for me or Eliot i swear i'll shrink your dick into a vagina, you'll be relegated to tranny porn and sucking dick for kicks!" she growled 

Before Penny could say anything else the music started and the shimmering lights showed silhouettes and shadows, tantalizing bits of male skin covered in tattoos before Jericho's magic flared to life showing the both of them in clear light, with flashes of color and balls of prismatic energy (across the entire color spectrum) floating around the room. 

There were a few differences in Henri and Jericho's style; Jericho was elegant yet sensual, where as Henri's style shifted from dignified, to untamed and wild. Currently he was covered all over his arms and even his neck in various magical symbols, his hair colored an electric blue and tied back into a ponytail as his muscular form swayed and moved to the music and to the flow of energy around them. he was wearing a tight undershirt with slashes in it, showing bits of his body, and a leather jacket over it; his leather pants had cuts in them and a mesh layer underneath for extra flexibility. 

There was a distinct similarity between them however, they were poetry in motion, flowing and moving together in a passionate and well practiced flow. They moved together, sometimes barely touching and others entirely on one another, writhing and grinding together. They embodied the meaning of the music, and Margo and Eliot in particular were spellbound by the sight of them.

Eliot clung to Margo as they watched the two own the floor, he was nearly drooling, his heart hammering in his chest, blood pumping. "They are so fucking hot. Even more so in person!" 

Jericho leapt and spun over top of Henri as he dropped down into the splits and the second she landed the empowered dummies leapt in to action, the song changed Desperado filling the air, that's when she and Henri came together, her legs around his hips, she held herself up on him as he spun sharply, their magic combined by using their hands together, then Henri tossed her skyward, her body arching back to land on her toes, delicately balanced atop the head of a circling dummy.

Quinten was dumbfound on his feet and slack jawed, memorizing each of their moves, Penny did his best to ignore the entire thing.

Henri shifted into more of a combat stance, yet the movements he made were still graceful, a more combat oriented dancing almost like capoeira. He cast two quick spells simultaneously as he made a twist and spinning motion, hitting two encroaching dummies and knocking them down before he stood, offering his hand to Jericho to connect the shared tattoo, the two of them casting a few more spells together. 

The song shifted again, and Henri took on more of a puppetmaster role, dancing around the dummies and controlling them with quick movements before he made them begin to fight one another, looking at Jericho with a devilish grin. He started to use his voice to cast, singing and altering his pitch and tone to various effects that did not effect Jericho or the students, but effected the dummies in a variety of ways.

Alice was mesmerized, on her feet and moving to take Quentin's hand, squeezing gently as they both watched in fascination. They both somehow knew the performance would be coming to an end soon, and Alice was excited to work with the two skilled dancers and magicians.

A few of the students covered their ears at first but realized the auditory casting wasn't hitting them. Jericho laughed in delight, her body arching as she allowed a dummy to hit her, turning the would be fall into a gliding twist that landed her in a low crouch, popping to her feet she sprinted toward the dummy that'd struck her casting a spell she pressed her hands to her throat amplifying her voice with a single note the dummy was dust.

Then walking toward Henri like the Phantom toward Christine she matched her pitch to his, perfect harmonization, their body language fluid and rough, beautiful, powerful. Their chests pressed tight she slid down his body, her hand gripping his sides and sliding down his thighs in a desperate erotic fashion, sunk down into a perfect split, the music cut off the remaining dummies dropped and the lights went low.

Henri grinned, letting it all sink in for a moment, letting the darkness just calm everyone down. After a few moments he clapped twice, the lights coming back up as he grinned widely "Welcome! Please have a seat, my name is Henri Augustin, and this is my partner and best friend Jericho Arikade" He gave a slight bow before he looked to each of them. "I am known by many names, Henri, the Untamed One, The Savage of Fillory, Son of Magic and Death, and that's just the short list, considering the number of worlds, realms, and universes Jericho and I have traveled" 

Before Jericho (or anyone else for that matter) could say anything Quentin let out a bit of a squeak "The Savage of Fillory? I thought you were cursed to be trapped in the Forest of Fillory for eternity after crossing the gods of Fillory" he blurted before Henri chuckled 

"You must be Quentin, well...technically I was, but I came across Jane Chatwin, who wound up giving me a hand breaking the curse, then I met Jericho here and the rest is as they say...history" he grinned brightly

Jericho rolled her eyes so hard she nearly fell over. "Oh yes those loverly books written by a pedophile that tainted the brother!" She sneered, "Psh Jane's so bloody high and mighty with her cloaks and proper British accent all that fiddly dee" She pranced around speaking in a posh accent for a moment.

"Onto to the best topic. ME!" She bowed with a flourish. "I am the one and only Jericho Arikade, the Savage Tamer, The Dancer, Stardust, Prettier then a rainbow and more vicious then Hades." She grinned covering her mouth to mutter "The girl with the pearl earring, Rosalinde, Juliet..." She Whipped her head toward a pair of students. 

In a blink she was grabbing Eliot and Margo and dragging them to the front "Henri loooook at them, baby us!”

Henri looked at Margo and Eliot "Oh my...They really are us! Circa...about 200 years ago" he grinned a little "ooh and I can already tell these two are going to be quite fun to work with..." he circled them, shamelessly getting a look at Eliot's ass, resisting the urge to grope and bat at it playfully. 

He slid his arms around their shoulders "Looks like private training is an option for you guys...as for the group at large..." He looked to the rest "we have a lot of work to do, this school has been teaching you incorrectly and with the dangers you've faced It is time for some re-education" he grinned

Hands folded behind her back, the rainbow haired beauty swayed around the room weaving through the students, she stopped before the obvious troublemaker, straddling his lap and getting close to his face, the second he'd tried to shove her away she stopped him with her handless magic.

"NONE of you would last against the Beast. Thoroughly and completely you will die. and you cripple will die first when the Beast pulls you to him." She slapped him a few times laughing in his face. She wanted him furious. So she left him stuck in his seat seething. "Now it's uniform time kittens." She clapped her hands and all the students were left bare before them.


	3. Chapter 3

Shocked gasps and shouts of indignation filled the space, Jericho laughed heartily and with elegant flourish the class was dressed in hideous plaidweave jumpsuits, all itchy against their skin. 

"You want nicer outfits then learn your bodies, make the music yours." She leaned against Henri and kissed his cheek.

Alice looked down and shrugged "It isn't that bad, a little itchy but--" She was cut off by Eliot gasping   
"Just because you dress like a catholic mouse doesn't make this acceptable. Margo we have to slay this, so we can get out of this disastrous outfit" He muttered

Quentin looked at Henri and Jericho "You two seem unorthodox...but if you're giving us what we need to take down the beast, I can't quite argue, where do we start?" 

Henri chuckled a little bit "I love your trusting nature, it might get you killed...but I like it" He teased before Penny huffed

"Let's just get this damn show on the road, this shit itches like burlap"

Margo groaned and pulled at the grotesque jumpsuit. "Isn't this the shit we put on Vivienne when she's being a particular bitch to out Inquisitor??" She asked with out thinking about what she was admitting too.

"Isn't Iron Bull and Cullen the two hottest straight/bi options to romance?" Jericho asked covertly, cackling when Margo grabbed her in agreement then realized she was outing herself as a nerd.

Penny was letting loose a string of curses and struggling still. "That isn't how you get out, brown sugar." Pulling her hair up she smiled. "Alice and Quentin are you two fucking?" She donned a pair of fashionable glasses from thin air. "Margo, Eliot darlings so close they should be siblings, don't disappoint us my freaky darling." 

Margo still blushing from her slip up snatched Eliot's hand and they darted to the dance floor, chairs appeared behind them at opposite ends of the class and the two were launched backwards away from each other, by both Henri and Jericho's magic.

Alice sputtered and blushed as Quentin nodded to Jericho, admitting their relationship. Henri smirked as Margo and Eliot took the seats "This is lesson one. Magic isn't something to be abused, it is something that is a part of all of us, something that should be felt and followed, a flowing energy that you should learn to move WITH, not against in order to utilize its power effectively. So, I want you to feel the flow, use the magical flow to reach one another...go against it and you'll be pulled apart, like two polar magnets.”

Eliot smirked winking toward Henri and Jericho. "Oh don't worry we are so fabulous your heads will spin" He listened to the music, letting it fill him, his head tilted back as he melted into the magic.

Margo laughed in that sultry superior way she had relaxing her body into the feelings, the power and sounds, she could feel the teachers magic, almost taste, she licked her lips and knew right when Eliot would begin.

Tapping Henri’s shoulder Jericho gave a smirk of amusement, "They've already got it.... I like them." She felt her phone buzz in the hidden air pocket she kept things she needed in when she was in barely there dance gear, pulling it out she saw a long new text from a familiar name. she let Him know that she could talk later but for now she was teaching a class.

Henri grinned proudly, bumping Jericho with his hip "They seem more and more interesting every minute...Not too wrapped up in themselves, able to feel the magic and the music, following that connection" he shivered as he felt the way Eliot embraced the flow of Henri's magic and the two magicians began the test. 

Alice was watching with fascination, having the feeling she knew what was going on. Quentin on the other hand was mystified, trying to figure out what the spell and test were meant to do together. 

Penny was still grumbling on the floor, glaring at the scene in front of him.

"They are both broken, darling. It worries me that they would be stuck here. Maybe we should take them with us. After this insanity is dealt with." She grinned patting Henri's tight ass.

"Teach the real stuff. Beyond this preschool bullshit. Did you see the curriculum listings?!" Jericho seethed, though Margo caught her eye with a varied twist Jericho herself invented.

Penny groaned, his head now splitting as he'd tried to travel only managing to flicker in place. Margo and Eliot reached each other and in full Dirty Dancing fashion Eliot lifted her above his head, and the awful jumpsuits transformed in to the outfits that would best suit each individual.

Margo a slanted silky skirt, split up to her thigh, and stripe of crimson in her dark hair, her top featuring a round the abs corset and the top a off the shoulder nearly see through top, Eliot a loosely knitted crop top and low rise leather pants, a strip of lavender in his hair.

"Ugh, I know. This curriculum is awful" Henri answered before he watched Margo and Eliot's success "I'm not so sure they're broken...well, not any more than we are" he commented with a shrug before he looked at Penny "That one is broken though, i can see it all over his energy...like a fractured mirror that one" he said before he looked to Eliot and Margo "Fabulous work darlings, and you got out of those nasty jumpsuits...how do you feel?" 

Margo looked at Jericho and Henri proudly "I feel great, I mean...feeling the magic like that, following it...it was intense!" She walked over to Jericho and smirked "I remembered that move you did during your competition in Albany, how'd I do?" She asked playfully. 

Alice looked at Quentin and bit her bottom lip, having a feeling that even if she could get the hang of it...Quentin would be a hopeless student, he'd have to figure it out his own way, like he did most magical things.

Grinning Jericho kissed Margo tenderly "I much preferred you as Janet darling" She teased knowing full well neither Margo nor Eliot would know what she meant. "I rather adored that actually. You had good form. The speed and timing was excellent as well. You both are the fastest students to get out we've had. So don't fuck up"


	4. Chapter 4

Eliot preened a bit at the praise running his hands over his body. "This outfit is what I was thinking in my mind. It's part of the magic right? What best suits us mixed with our own desires?" 

Jericho nodded as she side eyed Quinten and sighed... she caught a stray thought from Penny. "Oh....ohooohhhh OH!" She appeared before him pressing her thumb to his forehead and then her body rippled and she was Katie.

"This is what's shredding your insides..." She smiled as Katie and held her hand out, her voice like Katie's "Penny you shit, get off the floor and dance with me, don't you wanna get outta that itchy fucking thing? Bet We look hot as fuck in the outfits after we kick this spells ass"

Some of the other students stared and backed away, a few wanting to give their female teacher shit for taking on that form.

Margo was confused at the Janet comment, but didn't say anything; as Henri saw what Jericho was doing he chuckled slightly "Don't give her any trouble kids, there's a method to her proverbial madness" he put his hand over Eliot's shoulder "Quite right, you are a sharp one...and this outfit does suit you" he admitted with a smile. 

Penny was dumbstruck, but he nodded, moving into position opposite "Katie" she smelled, felt, even looked the same, yet it wasn't her, how odd.

Jericho as Katie changed the music to something neither the real Katie nor Penny would easily flow with, but then she wanted Penny to fight, to work for something, someone. He needed to get his head out of his ass, and take the chains of the suffocation from his soul.

Penny tried to travel directly in front of her but was thrown back hard, into the far wall, "Come on Penny that's not what the teacher showed us! Are we really going to let Margo and Eliot kick our asses??" She laughed.

It took hours out of the class but FINALLY Penny fucking got it and with his break through he clung to "Katie" holding her tight, he pulled back to kiss her but that's where Jericho stopped him. "Reality time Penny. How do you feel?" Her hand went to his chest over his heart, and secretly she dissolved the last chain lancing him, and kissed his forehead. 

Quinten suddenly shouted "EUREKA" and snatched Alice on to the dance floor, he stuttered out a confession of how deeply he loved Alice and then their dance began and the two came together after a bit of hesitation.

Henri watched Quentin and Alice in fascination, and when her outfit was created he whistled "Wow, Alice has a bit of a bond girl in her...damn that dress looks like something you'd wear Jericho" he teased, having let Penny go wander off to process everything. He was proud of how Jericho had worked on him, maybe now he could heal and grow. 

Alice looked down at herself, then over at Quentin, who was dressed rather nicely "Wow...now that was interesting" she said as she smoothed out her dress, chuckling as Quentin stared openly. 

Henri looked to the students and clapped his hands "Alright, I think that's enough serious work for today, why don't we relax hm? We won't overwork you, though I do have an idea for tomorrow's lesson already" he grinned wickedly.

Jericho studied the room and laughed "For those that haven't yet preformed those outfits are there to stay, they only partially come loose when bathrooms are required." She kept part of her thoughts on Penny to make sure he didn't fuck up, though she was sure he wouldn't.

Eliot was gawking over Alice and Q's garments and even Penny's, there wasn't a single scarf on the man and he was less of a ghost then he'd ever been. Margo was snapping photos of Alice and Q. "Oh I nearly forgot those that have gotten through already anytime you step into a class with us your regular clothes will change to an appropriate outfit for that class."


	5. Chapter 5

"Henri darling shall we have question time?" Jericho pulled a chair to her and straddled it letting her elbows rest on the back.

Henri clapped excitedly, his outfit changing into a burgundy half jacket with a tight black shirt underneath, and a pair of dark jeans. He also was wearing a blood red scarf "Question time is my favorite" he purred with a grin, sitting down and motioning for the students to sit as well. 

He looked to Jericho "Where should we start darling?" he asked.

Quentin shot to his feet as Jericho was just about to speak. "You said you are the Beast of Fillory!? Jericho are you in the books too? What other worlds are you from, how much of history are you weaved into, are you comic book worlds? Is any other world of fantasy real since Fillory is!?"

Jericho's eyes widened and she leaned back a bit. "Do calm down darling, wouldn't want you blowing your load in your new outfit..." She twisted her fingers and a pair of hot drinks appeared in her hands, she passed one to Henri. "Your favorite dearest"

Penny discreetly got closer to the front of the class. Margo and Eliot were the most excited they'd ever been in their lives over the course of their existences.

Henri smiled fondly at Jericho "You spoil me darling" he brushed her foot with his own before he got a mischievous look and swung his leg over across her lap, not spilling her drink but lounging comfortably. He looked to Quentin for a moment before he looked to Jericho "Should we tell them? I think Quentin would cream himself at the thought...and Alice's head might explode..." He snickered and sipped his drink with a devilish smirk.

Running her free hand along his leg she laughed richly. "Fuck it why not?" She smiled and words appeared behind them on the walls describing the gods of Fillory, and as they did Jericho and Henri's appearance's changed to much better versions of what was penned. 

"Umber, love how long has it been since we looked like this? Decades? Millennia? It's so hard to remember since we time hop." She lightly caressed her twisting horns, while her wings twitched and shivered, the dimensions of the world changed for her eyes as her sight took on the aspects of a serpents.

Alice gave a muffled scream as her hands flew to her mouth, Eliot and Margo were shaking each other violently and squealing like hyper active teens at a boyband concert.

Quentin was tripping over himself babbling none stop till he hit the ground, a wetness spreading across his lap.

"I believe its at least been a few centuries...HAH! Called it!" he pointed toward Quentin before he smiled to Jericho "as for other worlds...well, we are a part of other worlds as well, but I am not certain how much we should say in regards to that..." He admitted "Dimension travelling and time magic can be rather dangerous" he admitted. He reached up and touched his horns, before his wings unfurled, a black color to his wings while Jericho's were a whiter shade. 

Penny looked at them both in awe, for once not having some sarcastic or snappy remark. Henri then thought for a moment and looked to Jericho "I just realized what is different this time..." he purred in Jericho's mind, realizing what was missing from this entire song and dance.

Following Henri's hand Jericho cackled "Oh how hilarious!" She cackled. "Hmm. Suppose that's a good point. But it's not as if we are teaching them how to get to these places. After all we did sort of promise Thor that we'd no longer do that after Loki's pulled his stunt, though I still say Odin and Frigga are at fault for how he turned out." 

Alice scowled at her boyfriend and rolled her eyes. Eliot and Margo came closer taking pictures with their phones. To Henri only she thought. "Isn't there another girl...Ju..Jell...hmm blasted Jane and her time loops, the one thing the fucking headmaster actually did right this time was calling us-HER NAME WAS JULIA!" She shifted a bit toward Henri otherwise known as Umber. "Are we going to take them to the pedo's house? They need to know"

Henri thought for a moment "Shit, you're right" he admitted "I hate that place, though this time we might be able to put the children's spirits to rest at least" he commented "I'll have to ask Quentin about Julia, I find it strange that she isn't here, especially after how talented she grew to be last time....why did we give Jane the power to make time loops again?"

While outwardly interacting with the class to Henri she thought "Because we couldn't allow Martin with in Fillory any longer, not after what happened, he was poisoned, and nothing could be done." She shuddered harshly. "Dear gods ghost kids, ghost kids are so fucking creepy and ugh no but we have to and ugh!" 

"Alright class, real talk. There are a great many worlds that exist beyond what you could ever hope to know. We have dominion in many of them but with this power we are unable to truly tell you which is real because in this realm while magic is real and true and there are portals to many places only travelers are allowed to go. We are above this. and better then the gods. We do not hide nor make people pray and give gifts. We help where we truly are able." She changed back with a bright flash

Henri looked to Jericho "Looks like we can't ignore the problem any longer, we'll have to stop them...and restore Fillory, with their help." He admitted before he looked to the class, changing back into his standard form "Magic is different in every world, in this world it is a primal thing, In others it isn't, that is why only travelers can go certain places, as with the average magician...if you were to venture in a world with little to no magic left, you could be trapped there, or die. " he explained

**Author's Note:**

> We some what plan to have these characters be connected to multiple verses so there will once written be a collection featuring these two.


End file.
